Engineer
The Engineer is one of the playable kits in Battlefield 1942, Battlefield Vietnam, Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and its''Vietnam'' expansion, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. In general, the Engineer kit is responsible for keeping friendly vehicles in a good condition, and, more often than not, it also responsible for the destruction of enemy vehicles and emplacements. In Battlefield 1943, the Infantry class fills the same role, having an SMG, wrench, and anti-vehicle rocket launcher. Overview The Engineer kit within Battlefield is usually intended to repair friendly vehicles and combat enemy vehicles. They are armed differently in each game, but most iterations of the engineer are armed with weapons which are most effective at close range, such as shotguns and carbines, the only exception being the rifle-armed engineer of Battlefield 1942. They often use either anti-tank mines or anti-tank rocket/missile launchers for anti-armor purposes, and a repair tool, blowtorch, or wrench to repair their vehicles. Battlefield 1942 The Engineer in Battlefield 1942 differs from all the other iterations in their primary armament. They are equipped with accurate non-scoped bolt-action rifles (in the case of the British, Soviet, US Army and German kits) or a semi-automatic rifle (in the case of the USMC and Japanese kits), making them more suited for long-range combat than the other kits (bar the scout kit). They are also armed with anti-tank mines and TNT for destroying enemy vehicles, and the wrench tool for repairing friendly vehicles, as well as the basic weapons issued to all kits (a handgun and a combat knife). Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII In Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, the Engineer kit is altered for certain factions. The SAS engineer is issued a Shotgun, and the SS kit is given rifle grenadess instead of TNT. Battlefield Vietnam The Engineer in Battlefield Vietnam plays a more or less similar role as in Battlefiled 1942. However, there are some differences in equipment between the American/South Vietnamese and North Vietnamese kits. The American/ARVN kits seem to mainly focus on destroying and repairing vehicles, and equipment includes a battle rifle, anti-tank mines, light mortars, C4 explosives (which stick on surfaces), claymore mines (which detonate manually or by proximity), and blowtorches (which damage vehicles at close range). The North Vietnamese engineers use sub-machine guns as primary weapons, and the rest of their equipment include landmines, mortars, timebombs (which detonate 10 seconds after arm time), booby traps (which destroy the vehicles they are placed on as soon as someone enters them) and pungi sticks. In addition, they come equipped with a shovel, which is used to transport tunnels, special moveable spawn points. Of course, both versions receive a wrench to repair friendly vehicles. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Engineer kit is responsible for the state of friendly vehicles. Engineers feature a repair wrench, which is capable of repairing most vehicles. Engineers also feature Anti-tank mines, which are mostly useful in a defensive role due to the limitations inflicted upon the user: mines can only be tossed a certain distance and cannot be manually detonated (by gunfire or otherwise). They can be removed by using the wrench. The Engineer, by default, is issued a pump-action shotgun or semi-auto, relegating the engineer to a mostly close-quarters role, although later unlocks such as the MP7 give the user more range. They are also issued the normal menagerie of other equipment: a knife, a team-specific handgun, and hand grenades. Battlefield 2142 Resulting from the combination of the Engineer and Anti-Tank kits from Battlefield 2, the Engineer in Battlefield 2142 becomes the only class responsible for repairing and destroying vehicles, being equipped with a rocket launcher in order to destroy enemy vehicles, a SMG for close encounters and a Repair Tool to repair friendly vehicles. Engineers are a fundamental asset for the team, whether if it is to defend missile silos from enemy gunships and battlewalkers or for a fast and efficient strike on the enemy Titan. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Engineer kit combines elements from both the Engineer kits from Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142, as well as being a mix-up of the Demolition and Specialist kits from Battlefield: Bad Company. The Engineer kit once again has access to a repair tool, which can both repair friendly vehicles and dismantle hostile vehicles, and can also be a last-ditch melee weapon if needed. The Repair Tool repairs at a moderate speed, and is a key component of any armoured attack or defence. The Engineer also has access to several anti-tank weapons, the Anti-Tank Mine and three anti-tank missile launchers, the RPG-7, the M2 Carl Gustav and the M136 AT4. The anti-tank mine functions similarly to previous games, but this time detonates only when enemy vehicles pass over the mine or if destroyed manually. The rocket launchers all differ, but remain the normal anti-tank weapon of choice for most Engineer players. The M2 and the RPG-7 both fire unguided rockets, but can lock onto Tracer Darts to engage faster targets, such as helicopters and Quad Bikes. The AT4 is a specialised anti-tank launcher, and can be manually guided onto the target by the player. For personal defence, the Engineer kit has access to several submachine guns and compact carbines. These weapons work well at close-medium ranges, and can prove deadly to any player in the open or in light cover, whereas players in heavier cover, such as behind walls and in buildings, can be flushed out by grenades or by the Engineer's own rocket launchers. The Engineer kit can also make use of all-kit weapons, such as shotguns, to engage enemies at longer or shorter distances. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Engineer Kit is basically the same as in the main game, although with a few differences. The kit has access to anti-tank mines and the only rocket launcher, the RPG-7, which acts the same as the RPG-7 from the base game (although it lacks the scope from the base game), and the Power Tool has been replaced by the Blowtorch, which again acts the same as the Power Tool from the base game. The main role of the Engineer kit remains the same in the Vietnam expansion pack - the repairing of friendly and the destruction of opposing vehicles. The infantry combat role of the Engineer kit changes in the expansion pack, with the selection of weapons available to the kit - the Uzi, the M10 and the PPSh - being more suited to close range combat, instead of the close-medium range combat that the base game kit was suited to. All engineer-specific weapons lack the suppressor present on all base weapons, which reduces the level of stealth the engineer has. Battlefield "Veterans", with access to the M1 Garand can use it to fill a medium-range role, but fighting at such a range plays against the strengths of the Vietnam Engineer kit, and can be problematic when needing to dart forward to repair vehicles. Us Engineer.png|US Engineer in attack position NVA Engineer.png|NVA Engineer in attack position Battlefield Play4Free The Engineer kit returns in Battlefield Play4Free almost identical to Bad Company 2. Its role is to destroy enemy vehicles and repair friendly ones. It is equipped with a sub-machine gun, an anti-vehicle RPG and the Vehicle Repair Tool; Anti-Tank Mines are obtainable via Training customizations. As is the case with the kit from Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the engineer is primarily a front-line kit, being almost unable to engage at longer ranges, due to the short effective range of the available sub-machine guns. Repairing vehicles is the player's primary aim, although in heavy firefights this can be difficult. By going behind a vehicle, and using breaks in enemy fire to dart forward and repair vehicles, the player can assist his/her team and stay alive, which can be especially important when securing a flag. Battlefield 3 The Engineer kit returns in Battlefield 3, in a role nearly identical to that of most of its past incarnations. It is responsible for both the upkeep of friendly vehicles as well as the destruction of enemy vehicles. They can also be used as a type of Spec Ops class suitable for maps like Terhan Highway and Caspian Border The Engineer kit has access in Battlefield 3 to carbines such as the M4 Carbine, as well as sub-machine guns, and the battle rifle SCAR-H. He can also disable explosives, such as claymores.- @Demize99 - Twitter - Retrieved September 8, 2011 Inventory Battlefield 1942 * Combat Knife * Standard Issue Pistol (varies by team) * Bolt-Action/Semi-Automatic Rifle * Four (4x) Anti-Tank Mines * Four (4x) ExpPacks * Wrench Battlefield Vietnam *M14 or MAT-49 (varies by team) * Standard Issue Pistol (varies by team) *Combat knife *Mortar (varies by team) *Blowtorch *Wrench Battlefield 2 * Combat Knife * Standard-issue Pistol (varies by team) * Pump-action/Semi-Auto Shotgun (varies by team) * Four (4x) M67 Hand Grenades * Five (5x) Anti-Tank Mines * Repair Wrench Battlefield 2142 * Combat Knife * Standard-issue Sub-machinegun (varies by team) * Guided/Unguided Anti-Tank/Anti-Air Launcher (of choice when unlocked) * Upgradeable Repair Tool * Frag Grenades (when unlocked for all kits) * Choice of 2 unlockables: ** Anti-vehicle motion mines ** Anti-vehicle EMP mines ** Vehicle sensor ** AE Diffuser (removes explosives and mines) ** Motion Mine Bait (draws motions mines to it where thrown and detonates them) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 * Combat Knife * Pistol/Tracer Dart Gun (of choice when unlocked) * Silenced Sub-machinegun/Carbine (of choice when unlocked, can be swapped for unlocked weapon for all kits) * Rocket Launcher/Anti-Tank Mines (of choice when unlocked) * Repair Tool * One (1x) Hand Grenade (can be increased with specializations) Battlefield Play4Free *Combat Knife *Pistol (M9 by default) *Submachine Gun (PP2000 by default) / Shotgun *Frag Grenade (unlocked via training customization) *Anti-vehicle RPG *Vehicle Repair Tool *Anti-tank mine (unlocked via training customization) Battlefield 3 *Weapons (Carbines & Battle Rifle) **M4A1 **AKS-74u **SCAR-H CQ **G36C **A-91 **SG553LB *Weapons (Launchers) **RPG-7V2 **SMAW **FGM-148 Javelin **FIM-92 Stinger **SA-18 IGLA *Gadgets **Welding tool **EOD Bot **Anti-tank mine Trivia *An early version of the USMC character model from Battlefield 2 closely resembles the American Engineer in Battlefield 3, albeit with a different equipment layout (specifically the left breast's equipment being different) and the lack of a scarf. *The US Engineer in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam has two unusable pieces of equipment on the character model - a Smoke Grenade and a Claymore. References Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company 2